Not An Option
by codenameL
Summary: Karena kehilangan Junmyeon tidak ada dalam pilihan Yifan. Krisho fic.


**Not An Option**

**Story by codenameL**

**Wu Yifan, mention Krisho | Boys Love/Angst | Oneshot**

**Summary**: Karena kehilangan Junmyeon tidak ada dalam pilihan Yifan

A/N: Efek dengerin Skinny Love by Bird

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Cuaca di siang itu tidak terlalu cerah, awan-awan kelabu mulai menghiasi langit biru. Hujan akan turun, begitu menurut orang-orang yang melihat keadaan cuaca seperti itu. Namun, Yifan berharap hujan tidak turun, tidak di hari ini.

Cukup sudah hujan turun pada hari itu, hari menyebalkan bagi Yifan, hari yang akan selalu disesalinya. Hari di mana Yifan terus berpikir seharusya dia tidak melakukan hal itu, seharusnya dia bisa melakukan hal yang lain, namun semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak ada cara lain selain menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi. Walaupun sekuat tenaga berharap bisa membalikan waktu, Yifan tahu hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Yifan hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Yifan yang baru saja turun dari mobil, dengan tongkatnya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo," balas Yifan sambil membenarkan posisi tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dengan sabar menunggu Yifan di depan pintu masuk tokonya.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum. "Aku kira kau ingin ke cafe Minseok hyung," balas Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan posisi bunga yang ada di depan tokonya. Yifan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, dia tidak salah memang. Cafe Minseok memang bersebelahan dengan toko bunga milik Kyungsoo. "Masuk hyung, kebetulan kiriman bunga baru datang,"

"Kau ingin bunga apa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu mereka memasuki toko. Yifan tidak terlalu mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dirinya sibuk memandangi isi toko Kyungsoo, sedikit berbeda dari apa yang dia ingat, menjadi lebih bagus. Hanya ada dua atau tiga pengunjung dalam toko itu dan masing-masing sedang sibuk memandangi bunga-bunga milik Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol di mana?"

"Dia sedang mengantarkan pesanan," jawab Kyungsoo yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Yifan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin membeli bunga apa, hyung? Bisa kau pilih," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan bunga-bunga. "Aku...tidak pintar dalam soal bunga," jawab Yifan malu-malu, "bisa kau bantu memilihkannya?"

"Untuk siapa bunganya hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo hendak mengambil setangkai bunga Iris.

"Junmyeon,"

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti mendengar nama itu. "A-ah, Junmyeon hyung,"

"Kalau tidak salah Junmyeon pernah menyebut nama bunga favoritnya," Yifan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "ah..aku tidak ingat, tapi dia sering membeli di tempatmu," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum cengengesan. "Ah, iya. Aku ingat, Dandelion," jawab Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke sisi lain tokonya, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga Dandelion. Yifan ikut mengangguk seakan baru saja ingat nama tersebut.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan lincahnya merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut menjadi sebuah buket, Kyungsoo tidak hanya merangkai bunga pesanan Yifan, tapi juga pengunjung lainnya dan karena tidak ada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pula bertugas sebagai kasirnya. Yifan sendiri duduk diam memandangi aktivitas yang terjadi di dalam toko tersebut.

"Hyung, ini bunganya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghampiri Yifan. "Yah, kau seharusnya panggil aku saja, biar langsung kasir. Berapa?" tanya Yifan seraya merogoh sakunya. "Gratis untukmu hyung," jawab Kyungsoo langsung. Yifan mengerutkan dahinya. "Anggap saja ini dariku untuk Junmyeon hyung," lanjut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Yifan pun mengambil buket bunga tersebut dari tangan Kyungsoo seraya mengangguk. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo," balas Yifan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Kyungsoo hendak kembali ke tempat kasirnya tapi panggilan Yifan menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo pun menoleh. "Boleh aku minta satu batang ini?" tanya Yifan sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga Gardenia putih yang berada di dekat pintu masuk toko. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah bunga itu sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Silahkan hyung," jawabnya dan sekali lagi Yifan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kyungsoo mendengar suara Chanyeol dari arah luar sedang berbincang, sepertinya Chanyeol berpapasan dengan Yifan di depan toko.

"Aku bertemu Yifan hyung tadi!" itu yang diucapkan Chanyeol begitu memasuki toko, tidak lupa dengan seringaian khasnya. "Aku tahu," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. "Tumben sekali dia membeli bunga," ujar Chanyeol sambil melepas topinya. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan bergumam, dirinya sedang sibuk mencatat pemasukan untuk hari. Seakan ingat sesuatu, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Ne, Chanyeol-ah," panggil Kyungsoo, "tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"15, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol balik. "Ah, pantas..." gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil yang dikendarai Yifan melaju di jalanan ibukota, melewati gedung-gedung pencakar langit hingga rumah hunian. Sunyi, tidak ada satu suara yang terdengar dalam mobil tersebut. Yifan sedang tidak ingin menghidupkan radio. Sesekali matanya melihat ke arah buket bunga lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Mata Yifan memang fokus pada jalanan, tapi pikirannya jauh dari situ. Yifan membayangkan betapa senangnya Junmyeon menerima bunga tersebut, dan dia akan tersenyum. Senyum menawan yang telah mencuri hati Yifan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sayangnya, senyum itu hilang sudah. Tidak ada lagi senyuman dari bibir merah itu, tidak ada lagi mata yang tersenyum seperti bulan sabit. Semua itu berganti, berganti dengan ocehan dan teriakan yang keluar dari bibir merah itu, nada frustasi tersirat di dalamnya. Mata yang memerah diakibatkan tangisan, kesedihan dan kemarahan terpancar pada mata coklat itu. Lalu semua itu hilang dan saat Yifan menyadari itu, Junmyeon telah pergi.

"_Yifan awas!" _

Teriakan Junmyeon adalah hal terakhir yang Yifan ingat.

Seharusnya malam itu mereka tidak berkendara. Seharusnya malam itu Yifan mengikuti saran Junmyeon untuk menunggu sampai hujan reda dan seharusnya malam itu mereka tidak perlu berdebat, hanya karena keegoisan Yifan sendiri. Tidak hanya karena pertengkaran, jalanan yang gelap dan licin di malam itu membuat Yifan luput melihat truk yang ada di depan mereka. Yifan masih ingat dengan jelas rintik air hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, genangan darah yang berasal dari tubuh Junmyeon, teriakan putus asa dari dirinya melihat tubuh kecil yang dipeluknya tidak akan bergerak lagi. Junmyeon kehilangan nyawanya dan Yifan pincang seumur hidup.

Kehilangan Junmyeon tidak pernah ada dalam pilihan Yifan.

Yifan hanya melakukan satu kesalahan. Dia tenggelam dalam kemarahannya, membuat dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, berpikir untuk berpisah dengan Junmyeon dan bahkan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak untuk orang yang telah dicintai selama tiga tahun.

Kaki pincang ini mungkin imbalan untuknya, itu yang selalu ada di dalam pikiran Yifan.

"Hei, Junmyeon," sapa Yifan ke arah nisan bertuliskan 'Kim Junmyeon', keadaan di sekitar tempat itu sunyi, hanya semilir angin menjadi teman Yifan. "Lihat, aku membawa bunga kesukaanmu," ucapnya sambil meletakan buket bunga Dandelion di depan makam Junmyeon. Dia pun duduk di dekat nisan Junmyeon.

"Kuharap kau tersenyum menerima bunga ini, jangan cemberut. Kau terlihat jelek kalau cemberut," Yifan tertawa kecil, "kau tahu aku bercanda kan? Kau kalau cemberut imut kok. Apa pun ekspresimu, aku menyukainya,"

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat, Yifan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf," nada suara Yifan mulai bergetar.

"Maaf, Junmyeon..." air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Junmyeon, seharusnya aku mendengar saranmu. Seharusnya aku tidak sebegitu marahnya padamu, seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu, seharusnya aku berpikir lebih...lebih baik..." suara Yifan makin parau, air mata makin deras membasahi pipinya dan pundaknya bergetar kencang. Tangisan pilu dari Yifan setelah lama menahan rasa bersalah tersebut.

Yifan pun menyeka air matanya setelah beberapa saat. "Ini hanya air mata sekedar pelepas emosi," ujarnya cengengesan. Yifan berbicara seakan Junmyeon dapat mendengarnya, ya dalam hatinya dia berharap Junmyeon mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Junmyeon, setahun tidak melihatmu rasanya seperti berabad-abad," Yifan terkekeh, "aku tahu itu terkesan gombal sekali, tapi itu memang benar adanya dan aku yakin kau di sana baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,"

Yifan beranjak berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk celananya dari debu yang menempel. "Aku harus pergi Junmyeon. Luhan bisa marah kalau aku telat datang ke acara wisudanya," ujar Yifan sambil tertawa kecil.

Sebelum pergi Yifan tidak lupa meletakan setangkai bunga Gardenia putih di dekat buket bunga Dandelion. "See you Junmyeon," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dengan langkahnya yang sedikit terseret Yifan berjalan menuju mobil.

"_Bunga apa namanya?"_

"_Dandelion,"_

"_Bukannya ini bunga liar?"_

"_Memang, tapi kau tahu artinya, Yifan?"_

"_Tidak,"_

"_Kesetiaan dan kebahagiaan,"_

"_Lalu ini bunga apa? Mawar putih ya?"_

"_Oh, bukan. Itu bunga Gardenia putih,"_

"_Artinya?"_

"_You're beautiful and sweet,"_

_._

_._

**END**


End file.
